


Helga Horrible

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown First Series [12]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Robbie's cousin comes to town and causes trouble. Can Sportacus and Stephanie help their friends or will Robbie become evil again?  Songs included are Where is Your Heart by Kelly Clarkson and The Show Must Go On by QueenAs a heads up - Stephanie is a little older and Sportacus is a little younger.





	1. Chapter 1

**June 1, 2006**

          It was a beautiful sunny summer day in LazyTown as a stranger got off the bus.  Her dark brown shoulder blade length hair was tied up in a pony tail that swayed in the slight breeze.  Brushing the pony tail away from her face she headed out.

          It didn’t surprise her that her cousin didn’t greet her at the bus station.  They weren’t a close family.  The only reason she had come to this small Podunk town was to tell him that he had inherited some money when Grandma Susan Sinistra died last week. 

          Going by what her mother wrote down the girl walked over to the billboard.  Behind the giant poster she found the opening of the tube.  Climbing the ladder she forced open the lid and jumped inside.

          Robbie and Amanda were enjoying lunch when they heard something coming down the tube.  Curious why whoever it was hadn’t used the newly installed buzzer and intercom, Robbie went to see who it was.  He got the shock of his life when he saw his cousin standing there.

          “Helga!”  Was the only word that the ex-villain got out.

          “Surprised to see me Cousin Robbie?”  The girl asked.  Her cousin didn’t say or do anything.

          Amanda came out to see what was taking her boyfriend so long.  She saw the other girl and could tell immediately that Robbie wasn’t thrilled to see this person.

          "Who are you?"  Amanda asked.

          “I’m Helga Horrible.  I’m Robbie’s cousin.  And you are?”  The girl didn’t wait for her cousin to come out of his stupor.

          “My name is Amanda, Robbie’s live-in girlfriend.”  She told the other girl.  Robbie finally found his voice and asked,

          “What are you doing here?”

          “Grandma Susan is dead.”  Helga said flatly.  Robbie waited for a further explanation and his cousin acquiesced.

          “She left you some money and I’m here to give it to you only after you pass the test.”

          “What test?”  Amanda asked.

          “My cousin has to prove that he can fight his sworn enemy and win in order to receive the ten-thousand dollars.”  Helga explained.  Both Amanda and Robbie looked at each other.  Ten thousand dollars would allow them to afford a real apartment.  But how were they going to tell Helga that Robbie was good now? 

          Stephanie was playing with four-month old Joshua.  He was as cute as a button and she could already tell that he was special.  Just the other day, he and his father were playing with some blocks when there was a loud thud.  She had come to check on them and found Sportacus trying to pull the block out of the wall.

          Right now, the little guy could crawl fast, too.  Stephanie’s mother, Olive, had said she’d never seen a baby crawl that fast.  Sportacus just laughed and said that it was a family trait.

          “Oh, you’re getting heavy.”  Stephanie giggled as she lifted Joshua up into his nip-nap.  The baby just smiled and his mother could see his deep violet eyes were just as piercing as his father’s blue ones.  Leaving him for a moment, she went to go check on her husband. 

          “Almost done?”  Stephanie asked.

          “You’d think patching up a wall wouldn’t take so long.”  Sportacus marveled. 

          “Yes and you’d think that you’d get more on the wall than you.”  She smiled trying to wipe the caulk from his face.  Instead all she did was spread it around.  Laughing, the two kissed.

          “I do love a handyman.”  Stephanie smiled as they kissed again.  At that her husband picked her up.  She wrapped her legs around his waist.  They started to kiss again when Joshua cried from the living room. 

          “For a moment, I forgot we weren’t alone.”  Stephanie said.  Sportacus smiled and let her down.  On the other side of town, there was a couple who couldn’t forget they weren’t alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie pulled Amanda aside.  They had to talk.  This situation could get ugly in a hurry and it was a decision the two would have to make together. 

          “What are we going to do?”  Robbie asked.

          “We have to tell her that you don’t do that kind of thing anymore.”  Amanda told him.

          “But it could mean a better life for us.”  Robbie said.  Amanda knew that he was right but still…

          “Wait, I have an idea.”  He said.  Before explaining his idea, however, Robbie went over to his cousin. 

          “How long do I have to complete this test?”  Robbie asked Helga.

          “You have until the bus returns in three days.  If you fail your chance to receive the money is gone.  One more thing, you need proof that you have in fact defeated your enemy.  I have to watch you kill him.”

          Stephanie had just put Joshua down for a nap.  Bessie had promised to watch him for a little while so the couple could go out.  Sportacus had finished patching the wall and was in the shower.

          “Almost done in there?”  She asked.

          “You have no idea how hard it is to get this stuff off; especially after your wife smears it around.”  He teased.  The shower was shut off and he pulled a blue towel off of the towel ring.  Stepping from the shower, Sportacus had the towel around his waist.

          “Hmm, maybe we should stay in tonight.”  Stephanie smiled. 

          “Oh and I thought you were looking forward to going out.”  He said pulling her close.  His dirty blond hair dripped on her.  But Stephanie didn’t care as they kissed.

          “I’ll take Joshua to Uncle Milford’s house.  I hope to be back in ten or fifteen minutes.  Think you can be ready by then?”  She asked as they separated.

          “I was born ready.  The question is will you be ready?”  He joked.

          “Very funny, mister.  See you soon.”  Stephanie said.  Walking out into the kitchen she put Joshua into his stroller and made her way to the Mayor’s house.   

          Amanda stood there in utter horror.  She watched as Robbie seemed to go from nice to naughty in ten seconds. 

          “I’ll do what you ask with pleasure.  Sportacus will find that he won’t be able to resist when I drag his wife and child into this.”  He told his cousin Helga.

          “It will be fun to watch.  Now do you have a plan?”  She asked. 

          “Amanda go dig out the set of plans under my bed while I talk to Helga.”  Robbie ordered.  The girl didn’t move.

          “I said now!”  Robbie screamed.  She did as she was told.  Running into his room, Amanda felt under the bed.  There were indeed plans under there.  Robbie had been lying to her the whole time.  He hadn’t really changed.  Cursing her stupidity, Amanda knew that she had to find a way to warn her friends before it was too late. 

          “What is taking so long?”  She heard Robbie’s voice shouting from the other room.  Quickly, Amanda raced back to the living room. 

          “You lied to me!”  She yelled shaking the plans at him.  He pulled her away from Helga. 

          “Please just follow along.  I think I have a way to trick Helga.”  Robbie begged.  Amanda wasn’t sure what to believe but she decided to give Robbie’s plan a chance.

          “But know this, Robbie Rotten; if this doesn’t work I will leave your side forever.”        


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie and Helga were discussing his plan for getting rid of Sportacus.  Amanda sat in other the room, not wanting any part of it.  Thoughts kept buzzing through her head.  What was Robbie’s plan?  Would it work?  Was the money worth it?  Why had there been plans under his bed?  Could she really trust him?

          Her boyfriend interrupted her thoughts by shouting for her to come into the living room.  Cautiously, Amanda came as she was told. 

          “I need you to run to the store and pick up this list of items for me.”  Robbie ordered winking at her.  She nodded and turned to leave.

          “Wait!  Can we trust her?”  Helga asked. 

          “Yes.  She does what I tell her.”  Robbie reassured his cousin.  Helga didn’t seem to believe him. 

          “She has half an hour to get those things and get back.”  The evil one said. 

          “It takes fifteen minutes to walk to the store.  Amanda will need at least an hour.”  Robbie said trying to make his cousin understand.  Finally, Helga relented and Amanda ran out of the lair. 

          Stephanie and Sportacus were about to eat dinner when there was a knock on the door.  Confused, they opened the door.  Peering outside the couple found no one in the hall.  Instead, they found a note stuck to their door. 

          Stephanie walked into the living room and read the note aloud: 

                   “Sportacus and Stephanie,

As of right now, we must pretend to be enemies.  My cousin, Helga Horrible, has come to tell me the only way to secure my inheritance from Grandma Susan Sinistra is to fight and kill my enemy.  I hope to have this all worked out but if not it will come to you killing me first.  Amanda doesn’t know what I have written in this note and I would appreciate it if you not tell her.  What I am doing will make life better for us. 

Your friend,

Robbie Rotten”

          Stephanie’s color went from her face.  She slumped down on the couch.  Sportacus held onto to her.

          “What are we going to do?  We can’t let something happen to either one of them.”  She told him.

          “I don’t know.  We’ll think of something.”  Sportacus tried to comfort his wife.  Right now, his mind was already churning out a plan to help their friends. 

          Amanda returned to Robbie and Helga in exactly an hour.  She had delivered the note and gotten the items he had requested.  Quietly, she handed him the things and left the room.       Sometime later while Amanda lay in bed, she heard Robbie and Helga leave the living room.  Silently, she opened the door a crack and watched her boyfriend enter his bedroom.

 Amanda then waited until all the lights went off.

Poking her head out of her door, she looked around.  Helga seemed to be asleep on the couch.  Quietly, the girl slipped out of her room and entered Robbie’s. 

          The ex-villain was wide-awake, staring at the ceiling in his dark room.  He still hadn’t thought how to avoid killing or being killed.  Suddenly, Robbie sensed a presence next to him.

          “You had better explain everything to me.”  Amanda whispered, standing over him.  Robbie sat up in bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.

          “Amanda, I’m sorry for everything.  I hate talking to you that way and I hate that you have to go through this but if I can make life better for us than it’s worth it.”  He explained in hushed tones. 

          “But how can I trust you after finding out you had those plans under your bed?  How long have you been lying to me?”  Amanda asked quietly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie called Uncle Milford’s and asked if they could come over.  Bessie was confused but her step-niece told her that Sportacus would explain everything.  Promising to be there in fifteen minutes, the two women got off the phone.

          Joshua was sleeping when the Mayor and Bessie arrived at the couple’s apartment.  Quickly, Stephanie took him to his bed and let him continue to sleep.  Returning to the living room, she sat down next to her husband. 

          “Stephanie and I received a disturbing note today from Robbie.”  Sportacus said handing the note to the other couple.  Mayor Meanswell read it and his face returned a grim expression.  Bessie didn’t look much better.

          “Exactly what Stephanie and I thought.”  Sportacus responded to their looks.  “But I have a plan.” 

Robbie saw the sad look in Amanda’s eyes.  It was tearing him to pieces to see her upset but he had to try to make her understand that he cared for her enough to never lie to her.

“I haven’t been lying to you.  I could never do that.  You mean too much to me.  Those papers were the reconstruction plans for our place.  They were in my atrocious handwriting and Helga couldn’t tell what they were for.  Besides I made some changes to them as I was discussing things with her, to make it more convincing.”  Robbie told her.  At first, Amanda was silent and he couldn’t tell if she really believed the truth he told her. 

“Robbie, I …” she couldn’t bring herself to say anything.  Instead she leaned in and kissed him.  Relieved, Robbie kissed her back.  The two separated and Amanda said,

“I’m sorry about what I said.  I just got scared when you started acting like that.  Believe it or not you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want to lose you.  The money isn’t worth you fighting Sportacus.”

“You are worth fighting for.  That money could allow us to get out of this place and live in a nice apartment.  It would allow us to do so many of the things we dreamed of.  I can’t let an opportunity like that pass by.”  Robbie protested.

          “I don’t need all those things to be happy.  Yes, it would be nice to have them but not at that cost.  Nothing is worth losing what we have together.”  Amanda was trying to get him to understand.

          Sportacus explained everything in his plan to the Mayor, Bessie, and Stephanie.  The hardest part of completing it was to get a note back to Robbie. 

          “We have to tell him that we understand and are willing to be a part of the charade.”  The above average hero said.

          “Indeed but how?  You don’t even know how the message got to you.  This cousin Helga can’t get a hold of it.”  Bessie said.

          “What if I dropped by Robbie and Amanda’s place and pretended to have to talk to him about something important?”  The Mayor asked.

          “Then Helga would be suspicious why the Mayor would come to her supposedly rotten cousin.”  Stephanie pointed out.  At this, Sportacus had another idea.

          “Why don’t you call Robbie’s house right now?”  Stephanie gave him a look.

          “Its eleven o’clock.  They’re probably in bed all ready.”

          “That might be true but if you’re calling for Robbie, Helga will just think that he’s cheating on Amanda and you could tell him the whole thing.”  Her husband told the group.

          “Doesn’t Robbie have an extra phone?  Could his cousin pick it up and listen to the conversation?”  Bessie wondered.  Everyone was quiet for a few moments.  That was a risk that they couldn’t take.  Finally someone had an idea.

“What if we call his cell phone?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “Good thinking, sweetheart!  I’ll go make that call.”  Sportacus gave his wife a kiss and hurried to the phone.    


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie and Amanda were still discussing things when the ex-villain’s cell phone went off.  Quickly, he picked it up and answered the call.

          “Robbie this is Sportacus.  Stephanie and I got your letter.  We understand and are fully prepared to help you.”  The above average hero explained.

          “You are?  I haven’t been able to work out what we’re going to do.”  Robbie replied.

          “Not to worry.  The Mayor and Bessie have listened to my plan and they think it’ll work.”  Sportacus told him.

          “You told them?  Oh boy.  I had hoped this would stay between you, Stephanie, and I.”  His friend said.

          “Well in order for everything to work, I had to include them.  When do you intend to ‘fight’ me?”  Sportacus asked.

          “I have to do it before she leaves in two days when the bus back to Loonyville comes.”  Robbie explained.

          “Then here’s what we’re gonna do.”  Sportacus then explained everything to Robbie.  The ex-villain listened and smiled.

          “Sounds great.  Thank you very much.”  Robbie hung up.

          “What’s going on?”  Amanda asked making sure to still be quiet.  Robbie promised to explain it to her later and said that she should get back to bed.

          “We’ll need all the strength we can get for what we’re about to face.”  He told her.  Amanda was about to say something when they heard a thud outside.  Quickly, Amanda ducked into the secret passage between her room and Robbie’s.  Then the two came separately out their own doors to find Helga lying on the floor.

          “Are you ok?”  Amanda asked feigning concern.

          “I think so.”  Helga answered seemingly dazed. 

          “Let’s get you back up on the couch.”  The other girl said.  Helga nodded and took Amanda’s help.

          “A bit clumsy aren’t we cousin?”  Robbie smartly remarked as he assumed his mean persona.

          “You’ll do well to remember to whom you speak.”  Helga snapped back.                       

“Amanda, go back to bed.”  Robbie ordered.  His girlfriend did as she was told.  Robbie wasn’t sure if Helga had been listening to what the two had been saying or if she had really fallen off the couch.  The cousins said nothing more to each other and parted.

          Robbie crawled back into bed.  They had been lucky that the passage was there.  The couple had decided to put in so that if the ex-lair flooded again (as it had done a few times before after heavy rains or the winter thaw) so the two would have a way out in case one of the rooms was blocked by floating objects.  The beauty of it was that all they had to do was extend the closet to the other room.

          However the secret passage wasn’t important anymore and Robbie shook those thoughts from his head.  It was time to focus on Sportacus’ plan and if it would work.  Robbie lay awake processing everything that the above average hero had said.

          Helga lay awake in the living room.  She had heard a beeping noise and when she had tried to get out of bed, found the blankets wrapped and twisted all around her.  The noise hadn’t lasted long and she figured that it had been coming from her cousin’s room.  Something didn’t seem right about the whole situation.  There was no way to trust Robbie but it was that way with most of their family.  She would have to keep a closer eye on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**June 2, 2006**

          The sun rose over LazyTown and it was going to be another warm day but Robbie and Amanda weren’t paying attention.  The couple had been arguing for the past twenty minutes.  Helga had been up early and Robbie hadn’t slept so they woke Amanda up.  They told her that she was going to offer the challenge to Sportacus. 

          The girl was getting tried of Helga and the whole charade.  She hadn’t slept very well and she finally snapped.  Robbie could feel her frustration but he didn’t want her to mess up everything. 

          “Amanda you will do as you are told!  I will not stand for this insubordination!”  Robbie fumed.

          “I’m not taking orders from you anymore!  You can just kiss my…” she didn’t get to finish as Robbie’s hand slapped her across the face.  Shocked, Amanda said nothing as she held her cheek.  She looked at him with sad eyes and began to cry.  Robbie’s look on his face was one of confusion.  He couldn’t believe what he had just done.  The ex-villain started to apologize but the words wouldn’t come.  Amanda ran from him and Helga. 

          Stephanie and Sportacus were still sleeping when they heard the above average hero’s crystal sounding.  It was closely followed by someone pounding on their front door.  Sportacus quickly got up and slipped on his bathrobe.  Stephanie did the same and the couple rushed to the door hoping that something terrible hadn’t happened to Joshua.  They got the shock of their lives upon opening the door and finding Amanda standing there in pajamas crying her eyes out.

          Stephanie grabbed her friend and helped her to the couch.  She tried to ask what had happened but she couldn’t decipher what Amanda was saying between sobs.  Sportacus saw that the distraught girl was holding her cheek and guessed what had happened.  Quickly he got some ice and handed it to Stephanie.

          “Amanda, we need to see your face.  Please move your hand.”  The girl obeyed her friend’s request and slowly pulled her hand away.  A big red welt appeared and Stephanie was taken aback.

          “Who hit you?”  She asked as she put the ice on the mark.                                         

“Robbie.”  Came the one word response.  Stephanie turned to her husband and saw the look on his face.  The usually dormant anger had started to surface.  Things had gone too far and now it was time to act.

          “Stephanie, stay here and tend to Amanda.  It’s time that we ended this.”  Before his wife could say anything, Sportacus raced back down the hall.  Stephanie didn’t want to leave Amanda but she also didn’t want her husband rushing headlong into something either.  When he emerged from their bedroom moments later, dressed in his blue uniform, she confronted him. 

          “You can’t just rush in without thinking.  This wasn’t part of the plan.  Things have changed.”  Stephanie told him.

          “If it’s a fight Robbie wants than it’s a fight he’ll get.”  The above average hero stated flatly.

          “I don’t want to have to tell everyone, including our son, that you’re dead.  All I want you to do is think, before you act.”  Stephanie’s words snapped him back from his anger.  He smiled and kissed her.

          “I promise this will work out.  Don’t worry.  Tend to Amanda and I’ll be home soon.”  Sportacus said.  Hugging her, the above average hero left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Helga snapped Robbie out of his frozen state by smacking him across the face.  She had been surprised by what had transpired but there was still work to be done.

          “Come on.  You have to fight Sportacus.  Focus!  No doubt his crystal as alerted him to what has happened and he will find you.  It’s too late for our plan so now you have to think on your feet.”  His cousin reminded him.  Quickly, Robbie grabbed one of his dueling swords from the case where he kept them.  The ex-villain had become an expert swordsman but only used the weapons as part of training and now it was time to see if he could use them for real. 

          Robbie and Helga went topside and came face to face with Sportacus.  The above average hero saw the sword in Robbie’s hand.

          “You can’t beat me physically so you’re going to try to use that.”  Sportacus pointed. 

          “Only to get what I’ve always wanted.”  Robbie smirked as he raised the sword.  At this point, the above average hero realized he couldn’t fight Robbie without a weapon of his own.  That’s when he heard a familiar voice. 

          “Sportacus catch!”  Stephanie shouted.  His wife launched the samurai sword through the air.  He caught the Japanese weapon; Bruce Wayne had given him, and removed the leather sheath. 

          Robbie knew that the sharp blade that a samurai sword possessed would easily break his dueling sword’s blade.  Quickly he ordered Helga to give him another weapon; since he didn’t have a samurai sword of his own.  Now swinging two swords, the villain was prepared to fight Sportacus.

          The above average hero prepared himself.  Neither man knew how well the other was able to use their weapons so it would be a guessing game.  A very dangerous guessing game because losing meant death.

          Robbie made the first move by lunging at Sportacus.  The above average hero easily avoided the move.

          “On-guard.”  Robbie sneered.  Sportacus’ response was to use a migidō (a diagonal slash to the right side of the chest).  Robbie tried to parry the Kendo (Japanese sword fighting) move but the blade of one of his swords broke.  It was a fight that the villain would never win as long as Sportacus held the superior blade.  Then an idea popped into his head.                               

“You usually fight fair Sportacus.  This cannot be fair if we’re using two different kinds of weapons.  Do you have a samurai sword for me to use?”  Robbie asked.  Sportacus stopped in his tracks.  He knew that Robbie was right.

          “No, I don’t and if you think I’m dumb enough to fall for that trick.”  The above average hero responded.  Robbie tossed away the broken blade and accepted the last one from Helga.  Sportacus didn’t wait for an invitation and struck again using a kote (a cut at the right wrist or forearm).  Once again Robbie blocked the move and made one of his own. 

          This move sliced Sportacus’ outfit at the shoulder and drew a little blood.  But this didn’t stop the above average hero.  He lunged at Robbie and used an oshōmen (a downward cut aimed at the center of the forehead.  However this left Sportacus’ stomach open.  That’s when Robbie made a last ditch effort.

          Sportacus had this funny feeling in his gut.  Stumbling backward he noticed that his hand was covered in red stuff.  The last thing he heard was Stephanie screaming and the last thing he saw was Robbie’s evil look.


	8. Chapter 8

**June 3, 2006**

          The Mayor called the people of LazyTown together.  He had some news to deliver and didn’t know how to tell everyone.  Bessie told him that he’d find a way but somehow Milford doubted it.

          People filled into the Town Square.  They were confused as to what was going on.  Usually the Mayor would give notice before just calling everyone together.

          “Friends, family, and LazyTowners, I have some news which I must deliver.”  The crowd silenced.  Standing off to the side, Amanda held Joshua.  Trixie was trying to console Stephanie the best she could.

          “Our hero, Sportacus, has been killed in the line of duty.”  The words barely escaped his lips as Milford broke down.  A loud gasp went up from the crowd.  No one wanted to believe him.

          “How could this be?”  A cry went up from someone in the crowd.  Milford couldn’t continue and Bessie tried to fill in.

          “That’s all we can tell you for now.  Mayor Meanswell will let everyone know when more information becomes available.”  She told the gathering.

          Helga watched through Robbie’s periscope with joy.  Robbie, however, felt sick to his stomach.  For all the time he had hated Sportacus, it had become clear that he now couldn’t stand the above average hero being gone.

          “Well cousin, here it is.  The check that will give you your inheritance.”  Helga said handing Robbie the slip of paper.  The villain wanted to rip it up but somehow couldn’t find the strength.

          “My bus arrives shortly and I will leave you to enjoy your money.”  Helga continued.  Robbie only nodded.  His cousin felt that this was odd behavior for a man who just knocked off his enemy and received ten thousand dollars.  Normally, she wouldn’t have cared but it bugged her and she decided to ask Robbie what was going on.

          “Why aren’t you happy cousin?  You should be jumping and dancing around.  Not only is your enemy gone but you have all that money.”  Helga asked him.

          “What good is the money, if I have no one to share it with?”  Came Robbie’s response. 

          “You mean that girl?”  His cousin asked.

          “Amanda is her name.”  Robbie corrected her.

          “I’m sure you can find someone else to be with.  She wasn’t strong enough to do what you asked.”  Helga told him.  Robbie stood up and got in her face.                                      

“There will never be another like her!  She is it!  Now I will spend the rest of my life alone!  Leave me!”  He shouted.  Quickly, Helga grabbed up her duffel bag and was gone.

          Stephanie sat in their apartment.  She had told her friends that she needed to be alone with Joshua.  At first, they had protested but eventually they backed off and went away. 

          She sat with the baby on her lap and watched him smile.  Joshua hadn’t completely understood what was happening and hopefully, he never would.  Making sure that the blinds were drawn, Stephanie placed the four month old in his swing and walked down to the bedroom.

          Throwing herself down onto the bed, she hugged her husband’s pillow to her face.  Breathing in deeply, Stephanie absorbed Sportacus’ wonderful smell.  How she wished they could be together right now.

          Amanda wandered around LazyTown.  She hadn’t wanted to leave her friend but some alone time was probably what she needed.  The girl wished that she wasn’t alone but didn’t even think about going to Robbie’s.  He had never struck her before and now she didn’t even know if she could face him.  That’s when she saw Helga waiting at the bus stop.

          Slowly, Amanda approached Robbie’s cousin.  The other girl stared at her, wondering what she wanted. 

          “So you’re leaving?”  Amanda asked.

          “Yes.”  Was all Helga said.  There was silence between them for a few minutes when Robbie’s cousin spoke again.

          “You know, my cousin wasn’t as thrilled as I’d thought he’d be to get his money.  He told me that it was no good if he couldn’t share it with someone.” 

          “Well he’s going to be alone for a long time.”  Amanda said flatly. 

          “Look I don’t do nice things, it’s not in my nature, but I can’t believe the way my cousin behaved.  He told me that there would never be another like you.  I don’t know what he sees in you but it’s quite obvious he cares for you.  Even if _you_ don’t care anymore, the least you could do is to let him know that.”  Helga finished.  Amanda didn’t know what to say.  The bus pulled up to the stop and quickly Helga got on it.  Left alone, the other girl stood there thinking about what had just happened.   

          Back in the apartment, something was going on.  While Stephanie had lain on the bed someone emerged from the closet.  Things were about to get very interesting in LazyTown.


	9. Chapter 9

“What are you doing here?”  Stephanie asked the figure.

          “Is that anyway to greet your husband?”  Sportacus asked.  His wife wrapped her arms around him.

          “I think the plan has been a success so far.  The only thing is will everyone understand when we explain it to them.”  Stephanie said.

          “Well we’ll deal with that when the time comes.”  He reassured her.  The two kissed.  Then they went out to the living room. 

          “I thought Uncle Milford told you to lay low at his house.  How’d did you get here with no one seeing you?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “I went while everyone was at the town meeting.  When I’m not wearing my blue suit, I blend into the background.”  Sportacus smiled as he picked his son up.

          “Even with your silly moustache?”  Stephanie teased. 

          “Silly moustache and all.”  The above average hero laughed.  Joshua gurgled and smiled as if he understood the joke.                                                                                                        

“Even my own son laughs at my facial hair.”  Sportacus pretended to be hurt.  Joshua smiled and grabbed for his father’s hair.  Giving it a good tug, Joshua watched his dad pretending that it hurt.

          Setting him back down in the swing, Sportacus massaged his scalp.  The kid was getting stronger everyday.

          “Make sure he doesn’t get a hold of anything too well.  That hurt.”  The above average hero said.

          “I’ve been thinking about Amanda.”  Stephanie said changing the subject.

          “Me, too.  I don’t know what happened to make Robbie hit her but I’m sure that he didn’t mean it.”  Sportacus’ face became serious. 

          “Maybe I should see if she wants to talk about it.”  The above average hero’s wife wondered. 

          “Well your uncle told me that he had passed the news of my ‘death’ to all the important people but had left the job of telling the kids to us.  Why don’t you call them over and the two of us will explain everything.”  Sportacus suggested.

          “Yeah and then when everyone leaves, I’ll ask Amanda to stay behind.”  Stephanie said.

          “That would work.  How did the meeting go this morning?”  He asked.

          “I think that everyone did their best to pretend Sportacus was dead.  I’m sure me crying helped people quite a bit.”  She smiled.

          “I guess those acting lessons at the college certainly paid off then.”  Sportacus responded. 

          “If I could only find a way for me to use my history major, then we’d be all set.”  Stephanie smiled.

          Amanda walked through town thinking about what Helga had said.  It was quite obvious that they loved each other but if that were so why did he hit her?  Every time she thought about it, the angrier she got.  He had had no right to hit her whether he was under incredible pressure or not.  There was no excuse for it.  Sportacus would never hit Stephanie so what made Robbie and her so different?  Sportacus.  It all flooded back to her.  Stephanie probably needed her and she was worrying about her own problems.  Her friend had just lost her husband and Robbie would have to wait for later.

          As she made her way to her friend’s apartment, Trixie came over to her.  The two walked in silence for a few minutes.  Then Trixie asked,

          “Stephanie called me; I’m going over to her house.  Where are you going?”

          “I was just headed there myself.”  Was all Amanda said.

          “What about Robbie?”  Her friend asked.

          “I don’t know.”  Amanda said flatly.  Trixie could see that something was wrong but decided to let it go.  Right now, Stephanie needed them. 

          The two friends knocked on the apartment door.  Stephanie let them enter and asked them to sit down.  The friends did as they were told and noticed that Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy were already there.

          “I want to thank you for coming.  There is some important news that I have to share with you.”  Stephanie said. 

          “What’s going on?”  Pixel asked.


	10. Chapter 10

“Well, I think the best way to explain it would be for Sportacus to answer himself.”  Stephanie replied.  Her friends looked at her as if she was crazy.  Sportacus was dead. 

          “But…”  Ziggy started.  That’s when the above average hero emerged from the hallway.  Everyone stared as though what was before their eyes couldn’t be real.

          “You’re alive?  But how can that be?”  Trixie asked.

          “Simple.  I was never dead.”  Sportacus replied.  Seeing that they didn’t get it, he expounded on what had happened.

          “You few will be the only ones that get the full story.  The town meeting this morning was a hoax to get Robbie’s cousin, Helga to believe that I was dead.  This was all set in motion so that he could collect his inheritance.” 

          “So you had to ‘die’ so that Robbie could get his money?”  Stingy asked, starting to like the idea about getting money.

          “Yes.  He had to kill his enemy so he could get the money.  Being that he didn’t have any enemies and that he needed the money, we came up with the plan to fake my death.”  Sportacus explained.

          “Everyone at the meeting knew except for us?”  Pixel asked.

          “We had to play it that way.  Lucky for us, Robbie’s cousin lives far away and won’t hear about Sportacus’ amazing resurrection.”  Stephanie smiled.  Their friends seemed to accept the fact that they had been kept out of the loop and that it had been done for a very important reason.

          “So when can you ‘come back to life’?”  Asked Ziggy. 

          “Robbie called about twenty minutes ago to say his cousin was gone but we’re going to play it safe.  I won’t ‘rise from the dead’ until tomorrow.”  Sportacus said.  Everyone seemed to be in better moods and Stephanie promised to keep them in the loop from now on.  Their friends said they understood and began to leave.  Pulling Amanda aside, Stephanie asked her to stay a little longer.

          Robbie sat in silence inside his ex-lair.  He had been looking at the check Helga had handed him.  The money wasn’t worth it.  All he wanted for was Amanda to be there and for her to forgive him.  How could he apologize for something that horrible?  She would probably never take him back.  Robbie knew that he wouldn’t blame her. 

          Stephanie sat down and Amanda sat down next to her friend on the sofa.  Sportacus started a pot of water to make everyone a cup of tea.

          “I want to thank you for holding Joshua earlier today.”  Stephanie said.

          “Oh, no problem.  He is so cute.”  Amanda smiled. 

          “Now I want to talk about you and Robbie.”  Stephanie cautiously remarked.

          “There is nothing to talk about.  He wanted his money and he got it.  Whether I decide to see him again is totally up to me.”  Amanda said as the smiled faded from her face.

          “I know what he did was wrong and there is no excuse for it but I think that you need to talk it over with him before throwing everything you have with him away.  I’ve never seen someone as happy as you guys together and I just don’t want you to lose it.”  Stephanie tried to explain. 

          “What am I supposed to do?  Just take it and pray to God that it doesn’t happen again?  I can’t trust him!”  Amanda got upset.  Sportacus walked into the room.

          “Amanda, we’re not asking for everything to go back the way it was that quickly.  Robbie has talked to me about how wonderful you are and how much he loves being around you.  Whether you want to believe it or not, you changed him.”  The above average hero told her.

          “I promise that if he ever lays a hand on you again, Sportacus and I will do everything in our power to help you.  We just want you to be happy and that seems to be when you’re with Robbie.”  Stephanie said.  Amanda didn’t answer.  What was she going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

**June 4, 2006**

          Amanda woke up early at the Mayor’s house.  She had been thinking about what Stephanie and Sportacus had said.  Robbie had done something terrible and there was no excuse but did he deserve another chance? 

          The girl got into the shower and cleaned herself up.  Afterwards, she put on some clothes Bessie let her borrow because all of her stuff was still at Robbie’s.  Amanda figured that she’d better go over there and at least grab some of her own things. 

          Writing a note for the Meanswells, she slipped out the front door.  Birds chirped, the sun shone brightly, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky but Amanda stared at the ground, ignoring the beauty of the morning around her, as she walked to that familiar billboard.  Finally, she reached her destination.  Unsure if she should ring the buzzer or if she should just jump down the tube, the girl just stood there. 

          After standing there for a few minutes, Amanda decided to just go down the tube.  Robbie was probably still asleep anyway and if she could avoid actually talking to him, that was better.  Opening the lid and climbing the ladder, the girl jumped down inside the pipe.

          Shooting out of the tube, Amanda collided with Robbie’s big orange fuzzy chair.  That normally wouldn’t have been a problem if Robbie hadn’t been sitting in it.  The ex-villain hadn’t left his seat all night.  Immediately, Amanda scrambled off him and the chair. 

 

_I know that you're true to me; You’re always there; You say you care; I know that you wanna be mine…_

The two stared at each other.  Neither one said anything. 

 

_Where is your heart; Cause I don't really feel you…_

Amanda saw that Robbie hadn’t slept at all.  She also saw the slip paper that was in his hand.

 

_Where is your heart; What I really want is to believe you…_

Robbie saw her hazel eyes turn cold.  He didn’t know what to say or even to start.  But if he didn’t want to lose her, he knew that he had to do something.   

_Is it so hard to give me what I need; I want your heart to bleed; That’s all I'm asking for…_

Amanda watched him raise the slip of paper to eye level.  She now saw it was the check his cousin had given him.  __  
  


_It seems so much is left unsaid…_

Robbie took the check and ripped it down the center.  Never taking his eyes off of Amanda, he took the two pieces and ripped them again.  Soon there were eight pieces of a ten-thousand dollar check in his hands. 

_…Baby it's just you.....and me…_

          Carefully, Robbie took Amanda’s hands and gave the pieces to her.  Then he turned and walked away from her.

 

_…Where is your heart...?_


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda held the pieces tightly as tears came to her eyes.  She watched Robbie walk towards the other exit of their place.  The girl couldn’t let him leave.

          “Wait!”  She shouted between sobs.  Robbie stopped in his tracks.  Slowly, he turned around and saw Amanda crumple into a heap on the floor.  Rushing to her side, Robbie wrapped his arms around her. 

          “Robbie Rotten, you’ve hurt me.  How could you?”  She asked as she pushed him away and threw the check pieces at him.

“There’s no way for me to explain what happened.  I can only say that I’m extremely sorry.  I never wanted things to go the way they have.”  Robbie told her as he wiped the tears off her face. 

          “That’s…” he didn’t let Amanda finish.

          “That’s not good enough, I know.  All the money in the world could not bring back the happiness we once shared.  That check isn’t worth losing you.  There is only one thing I want you to know.”  Robbie continued.  Amanda dropped her defenses, her shoulders sagged, and she let him go on.

          “Out of all the people in the world, there is no one I’d rather be with, nowhere I’d rather be than right here with you.  If you can’t find it in your heart to forgive me, then I understand but please don’t throw what we have away because of my moment of stupidity.  But I’ve got to know where we stand.  Let me know that you still care for me or tell me that you hate my guts but either way, I gotta know.”  Robbie finished.

          Amanda absorbed all that her boyfriend had said.  He did at least deserve to know where they stood.  The only problem was she didn’t know where that was exactly.

          A few hours later, Robbie knocked on the apartment door.  Stephanie saw him through the peep hole and let him in. 

          “Hi Robbie.  Is there something I can do for you?”  She asked.

          “Is Sportacus around?” the man asked sullenly. 

          “He’s with Joshua.  Let me get him for you.”  Stephanie smiled.  She turned and went down the hallway. 

          Sportacus had just put their child to bed for his afternoon nap.  Quietly, he turned to leave and saw his wife standing in the doorway.  She whispered to him that Robbie was here and to give them some privacy she was going to see her uncle.  Sportacus kissed her and promised to see her later.

          Now out in the living room, the above average hero met with his friend.  It was quite obvious that Robbie was not in a good mood.

          “What’s wrong?”  He asked. 

          “Amanda came by this morning and we had a long talk.”  The ex-villain told him.

          “And…”  Sportacus wondered.

          “And she said to give you this message.  ‘The Show Must Go On.’  She said you’d understand.”  Robbie said.  Sportacus smiled.  

          “It’s her way of telling me and you what’s going to happen.”  The above average hero got up and popped a CD into the player.  Skipping to the track, he wanted; Sportacus hit play and indicated his friend should listen.   

_“Empty spaces - what are we living for_  
 _Abandoned places - I guess we know the score_  
 _On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for..._  
 _Another hero, another mindless crime_  
 _Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_  
 _Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore_  
 _The show must go on_  
 _The show must go on, yeah_  
 _Inside my heart is breaking_  
 _My make-up may be flaking_  
 _But my smile still stays on_  
  
_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance_  
 _Another heartache, another failed romance_  
 _On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_  
 _I guess I'm learning (I'm learning learning learning)_  
 _I must be warmer now_  
 _I'll soon be turning (turning turning turning)_  
 _Round the corner now_  
 _Outside the dawn is breaking_  
 _But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_  
 _The show must go on_  
 _The show must go on, yeah yeah_  
 _Ooh, inside my heart is breaking_  
 _My make-up may be flaking_  
 _But my smile still stays on_  
  
_Yeah yeah, whoa wo oh oh_

That’s when Robbie heard a familiar voice come over the top of Freddie Mercury’s.  Amanda opened the apartment’s door singing along  _  
_  
_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_  
 _Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_  
 _I can fly - my friends_  
 _The show must go on (go on, go on, go on) yeah yeah_  
 _The show must go on (go on, go on, go on)_  
 _I'll face it with a grin_  
 _I'm never giving in_  
 _On - with the show_  
  
_Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill_  
 _I have to find the will to carry on_  
 _On with the show_  
 _On with the show_  
 _The show…_

The CD ended and Robbie looked at her in amazement.  Amanda smiled and sat down next to him on the sofa.  Taking his hands in hers, she said,

“Robbie, we’ve been through a lot.  No one can deny that.  I just want you to know that I’m not giving up on you or our relationship.  Things are not going to go right back to where they were but I want us to be together.  No matter what.  I don’t care if we live like we do now or if we lived like royalty.  As long as you’re with me that’s all that matters.  I love you.”  Then she took his face and brought it to hers and the two kissed.

**The End**


End file.
